


Navy hands, Orange touches and Purple hearts

by Goat_Guy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, First Meetings, Fluff, George and Dream are oblivious, Karl is aware he’s in love and he ain’t afraid....mostly, Karlnapity-centric, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamory, Real names used, Tags May Change, background dreamnotfound, eventual and background SkepHalo, quackity and sap are obvious though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/pseuds/Goat_Guy
Summary: Many things in life are complicated and make little to no sense. One of those things though, isn't love. Love made sense….well, kind of. In this world, soul mates dictated who someone would end up with for the rest of their lives. Marked by handprints and blots of solid color on their skin and hair.At the age of 18, you would gain your romantic soul marks. Platonic soul marks could appear from as young as a year old. Not everyone had romantic soul marks.But, if asked, what confused Alex was that he had not only soul marks on the backs of his hands/wrists, but also one long one around his shoulders, on his neck and cheek and a separate handprint on his shoulder. The big one around his shoulders and neck was an orange color, the ones on his hands being a strange gradient of blues, purples and pinks.Two soul marks. Two different sets. Two different people.-----[Updates every Monday]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	1. Warmth of a Soul

Many things in life are complicated and make little to no sense. One of those things though, isn't love. Love made sense….well, kind of. In this world, soul mates dictated who someone would end up with for the rest of their lives. Marked by handprints and blots of solid color on their skin and hair. 

After many years, soul marks had evolved. They usually showed where you and your soul mate would first touch, but it became too common for people to marry those they weren't to be with because of how common hand shakes and hug marks were. 

At the age of 18, you would gain your romantic soul marks. Platonic soul marks could appear from as young as a year old. Not everyone had romantic soul marks. 

  
  


But, if asked, what confused Alex was that he had not only soul marks on the backs of his hands/wrists, but also one long one around his shoulders, on his neck and cheek and a separate handprint on his shoulder. The big one around his shoulders and neck was an orange color, the ones on his hands being a strange gradient of blues, purples and pinks.

Two soul marks. Two different sets. Two different people. 

He sighed, slipping his shirt back on and stretching his arms up. Readjusting his beanie, he walked out of the bathroom and into his office. The stream was still going, set to his brb screen and he could hear Sapnap shouting at George about killing him in the game. 

Alex had left his stream for a moment, saying he had to use the bathroom. He did have to use the bathroom, but he had gotten distracted by his soul marks once again. It was a common occurrence recently. He was 20 now. It had been two years since the marks appeared and he still had zero clue who the two people could be. 

Now, the Alex Quackity was not one for rushing into a relationship or to be really desperately searching for one, but with the knowledge that two people would mean so much to him that he would want to spend the rest of his life with them boggled his mind.

When going on Love or Host he knew deep in his gut that none of the girls Austin had on were his soulmate. He knew for sure Schlatt wasn't one of em. Hell, he loved the guy but not like that. 

Slipping back on his headphones, he settled into his chair and unmuted, switching scenes back to his face cam and game. 

"Heey boys! I'm back! I'm back."

  
  
  


Nick ruffled his own hair in the mirror and placed his hand over the soul mark on his cheek. His usually light brunette locks had two handprints almost dyed on. His soulmarks. There was something kind of sweet thinking that his first interaction with his soulmates involved one of them playing with his hair and the other holding his cheek. 

It had been a few weeks since Nick had gotten his. He may be 19, but his soulmarks had been delayed, making him a late bloomer if you will. He had actually started to believe he wasn't going to have a soulmate. Instead, he got lucky and has two! 

The one on his cheek was a deep navy blue. The ones in his hair were a mix of soft blues, pinks and purples. Nice colors. They went together well. 

The dark navy blue one actually also went around his shoulder, almost like someone hugging him in a strange way. 

Nick had a few guesses. He did have quite a lot of friends and he was a bit more of a flirty person, but he was overly aware that it wasn't George or Clay. Both of them had told him about their own soulmarks, and in Nick's opinion, he had zero clue how two people could be so fucking oblivious. 

_ It had been a late night after recording another challenge video and sometime after Nick's 18th birthday, and George asked if he had gotten his soulmarks yet. He of course said no, which received a hum from both.  _

_ Nick had been silent for a bit, and chuckled to himself. _

_ "What about you two? You guys got any romance marks?" _

_ He could hear shuffling from Clay's mic, then near the blonde let out a quiet giggle of sorts.  _

_ "Had to check it was one but yeah, I've got mine."  _

_ "You had to check? Geez Clay, how many marks do you have?" _

_ "I've got a few. I know they're platonic ones, but I've got just a fist mark on my side that is my romantic mark. So apparently the first interaction I'll have with mine is getting punched in the side." _

_ "It's because you're freakishly tall." George said, laughing to himself. _

_ "You're short. What's yours George? You mentioned it a while ago but I think your internet had cut out during that convo." _

_ "Oh yeah. We were having that storm and it just fucked everything up." he audibly stretched. "Mines this…well I assume it's lime green. I've asked a friend but they enjoy messing with me so they keep changing their answer, but I assume it's green. It's just two hand prints on my upper arms. Nothing too special." _

_ Nick nodded, clicking through some discord chats and clearing up his notifications as best as possible.  _

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Quackity come back, shouting to the rest of the self proclaimed "Feral Boys" Gang. 

"Eyo! Welcome back Quackmiester! You fall in or something?"

"What the fuck Sapnap? No. I got distracted by my phone." 

"My mans definitely fell in." Karl said after closing his water bottle. 

"No I didn't fall in!"

"He's so short. He definitely fell in."

"George you are the same height as me!"

Dream would be joining in, but he was busy wheezing. 

Karl laughed hard at that, almost choking on the water in his mouth. The brunette coughed a bit, covering his mouth and wiping his chin. 

"Alex ain't denying being short!"

"KARL STOP BEING SO MEAN TO ME!"

"Can't. You make it too easy."

"You're an asshole Karl."

"Alex you're gonna hurt my heart."

Quackity sputtered, astonished that Karl called him short and then claimed he was the victim in this scenario. Karl giggled, ruffling his own hair and sweeping it away from his eyes. 

He couldn't help the other giggles and soft laughs that bubbled their way from his gut. Making fun of Alex in such a harmless way made his day, not in a mean way, he was just highly amused by the reactions he got out of Alex. 

Karl muted his mic, letting his giggle fit be over with. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Quickly unmuting to say he needed to refill his water bottle. He muted again and spun his chair around.

Running his hands over his cheeks, he sighed warmly. There was something about listening to Quackity speak that made his cheeks warm. He couldn't tell if it was just him, or if it was the soulmarks that were plastered on both sides of his face.

The navy hand prints made Karl's heart soar everytime he thought about them. And like, really thought about them. Sometimes Karl would get distracted for almost hours on end just looking at the colorful soul marks. 

Originally he had believed he only had one soulmate, the navy hand prints being the most obvious set. Yet later that night when changing in his pajamas he saw another set, these one's being a warm orange almost red color. Anytime Karl looked at the one's on his legs, he honestly couldn't think of what in the world kind of first meeting with someone he'd have to have soul marks on his thighs. 

Karl sighed, getting up and actually filling up his water bottle, because he did need to refill it. 

The soft warm feeling of his soul marks reminded him of something Jimmy had told him about once while recording a video. Something about a strange reaction that sometimes when something you love about your soulmate happens your soul marks will warm up. 

Now, you don't have to ask Karl if he's already connected the dots, because he has. At least some of them because, Karl isn't as oblivious as Alex. Karl knew that Alex laughing so genuine causing the marks on his cheeks to heat up, meant something pretty world changing. He was somewhat trying to come to terms with it in a sense.

Closing his door, Karl set his bottle down and slid into his chair again. He looked at the shared discord stream. Everyone had started playing Jackbox without him. They were in the middle of a game of QuipLash, and Karl didn't need to wear his headphones to hear the kettle man himself just losing it.

Karl put on his headphones, opening a new browser tab to at least join the audience. 

He smiled to himself as he heard another one of those Quackity laughs, chuckling to himself. Maybe being in love with your best friend isn't so bad.


	2. They Say Action Never Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Texan chuckled, making sure he had the ticket saved on his phone, thinking about how Karl had a tendency to do a lot of things without fully thinking them through. He didn't solely act on instinct, he just didn't always truly think fully all the time when it came to things like this. 
> 
> His chuckle of amusement stopped as he felt his scalp start to tingle right under where the two handprints were. 
> 
> Well…this was some unexpected news."  
> \-------  
> Karl calls Alex and Nick to make plans for a fiances meet up. Nick admits sometjings he's been thinking and comes to a realization he wasn't expecting.

Alex's sigh morphed into one of his iconic loud laughs as he sat in call with Karl.

"Okay so you-you want to fly me out just to hang out?"

"You and Nick yeah! It would be awesome don't ya think? Twitter will lose their minds. Fiance Twitter will go nuts!"

"I'm not against it. You sure he'll even wanna come, since you've said before that he seems to always avoid it?"

"He's almost like Bad at this point. But I've asked him recently and he said he was up for it. Apparently Dream actually left last night to take a trip to see George."

"Wanna bet on how long till they realize their soulmates?"

"Oh I have a feeling they'll touch each other's marks perfectly and still have zero clue."

The raven haired lost it at that, almost cackling as he tried to keep from falling out his chair. Karl laughed in response, scrolling through airport sites for ticket prices. 

They talked for a bit, just going through easy small talk. Alex's head perked up when he was sent the code for his ticket, giving Karl a thanks and thinking about how much he'd need to pack.

Alex yawned, telling Karl he should get to sleep because of another semester exam he had early the next morning. Karl gave him a goodnight, waiting as Alex yawned again and left the call. Clicking the disconnect button, Karl leaned back and stretched. 

* * *

He remembered he still had to get a plane ticket for Nick. Scouring the other airport sites for about an hour, talking back and forth with Nick to get a good time around when Alex was supposed to arrive that worked. 

The call was currently quiet, both boys sitting at their own respective desktops. Nick was just aimlessly playing on Dream's server, just mining and making excited exclamations when he came across diamonds.

Said silence was broken when Nick coughed and spoke up.

"Hey Karl?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"I was just thinking about this cause I was watching one of Quackity's vods and I noticed he has two soul marks like I do. And we seem to share the similar soft blue and purple one…."

Nick went silent. Karl didn't need him to finish his sentence to know what the younger was thinking.

"You think he may be one of your soul mates?"

"I mean…maybe? Like I don't want to assume anything, it could just be a coincidence. You don't know the color your soul mates see for you so…"

It was silent for a minute again. Karl sent Nick the ticket and adjusted his headphones.

"You don't gotta talk about it man. I know soulmates are a touchy subject for some people." 

The other made a sound of acknowledgement, audibly shifting on the other end. 

"I'm gonna go and start packing my stuff. Clay said he's coming back in two days, so we won't have to worry about getting a house or pet sitter."

"Okay man. Have a good rest of your day."

"Yeah, you too Karl."

Nick hung up, taking off his headset and placing it on his desk haphazardly. Rolling back his chair and getting up, looking around his room for his suitcase. 

Patches made a trill of murps from the messy bed, looking up at Nick as he reached under his bed to grab his suitcases. Carefully he placed them on the bed. 

The soft cat got up, stretching before moving over to sniff at the two opened bags. Nick lightly shooed her away, knowing she would probably try to sneak into one of them when he wasn't looking. 

He had two days till Clay got back and then the next day he would be getting on a plane to visit Karl AND Alex. It was a lot to take in. Just getting asked by Clay if he wanted to move in with him was a lot for him to process.

One of his hands came up to caress the blue navy handprint on his right cheek. Compared to the rest of the skin around there it felt soft and just warm enough to feel comfortable to hold. Barely centimeters away was his stubble, and it somehow even made that extremely soft. 

The locks of hair that were naturally dyed pink, blue and purple were unrealistically soft as well. He gained comfort when running his hands through those locks every now and then. 

Nick didn't really do face cam streams anymore because of his soul marks. He wasn't attacked for the visible ones, he just believed that they were something not to be outwardly shared with strangers. Yeah they may be visible as hell in public but, having an audience so invested in his life asking about his soul mark made him uneasy. They were his and his soul mates to worry about.

By 9:00pm, he had all his clothing and toiletries stashed into one suitcase. What he had taken notice to, is that Karl bought him a one way ticket. Nick wasn't…necessarily against the idea of staying for a while but this seemed a bit out there. 

The Texan chuckled, making sure he had the ticket saved on his phone, thinking about how Karl had a tendency to do a lot of things without fully thinking them through. He didn't solely act on instinct, he just didn't always truly think fully all the time when it came to things like this. 

His chuckle of amusement stopped as he felt his scalp start to tingle right under where the two handprints were. 

Well…this was some unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna specify that Karl's soul marks aren't sexual in any way. I know it probably wasn't assumed but just wanna make sure that knowledge is out there!  
> \---  
> Shout out to my partner who puts up with me spamming them with screenshots of this fic in the works and encouraged me to wrote it. U////U


End file.
